Hard to Breathe
by ZodIaCCaT
Summary: After an argument with Kurama Hiei finds himself fighting for the Yoko's forgivness and his own life Shonen-ai .


I don't own yu yu ;-; sad isn't it?  
  
Kurama, the most notorious thief in all the demon world lay clutching his pillow, tears streaming down his face. The reincarnated fox remembered the argument that his koi and him had about Hiei's behavior. The small fire demon had lost all control and smacked Kurama right on the face.  
Kurama raised his hand to where the redness was just now going down.  
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
Kurama was crying so hard now that the light from his lamp blurred. The fight with the enemy and trying to keep Kuwabara from fighting with Hiei, and then his fight with Hiei, had drained him. He heard a soft swish of cloak and turned to see Hiei standing there staring at him with his ruby eyes. When Hiei looked at him with those eyes, for some reason it made him mad. Kurama's own emerald eyes narrowed and he yelled,  
"What?!? Get out I don't want to see you right now!" Hiei's eyes widened and a hurt look passed his face, then as soon as it came he was gone.  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
Hiei ran as fast as he could away from Kurama's apartment. Tears threatened to fall onto his pale cold cheeks, but he bit his lip and held them back. He looked up and found that his legs brought him to Genkai's temple. So Hiei found his favorite tree and jumped to his branch. He pulled his cloak tighter around him as he found it colder than before. Hiei wondered if it had anything to do with the weather or his fight, probably the latter.  
'I wont give up on him. I should apologize. Even if it was the oaf's fault that I was mad. I'll just let him blow off some steam tonight and I'll try again tomorrow,' Hiei thought.  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Hiei felt a presence behind him. Youki. Hiei swiftly turned around to see Raiko. Ruby eyes widened.  
"What the hell-? I killed you!" Hiei yelled. Raiko sneered.  
"Well you tried little one, but this time you don't have the black dragon to save you," then Raiko started chanting, but this time images flashed thought Hiei's mind. Images of Kurama and the others betraying him, Yukina disowning him, and Mukuro finding a new heir.  
"Stop it!" Hiei screamed. Raiko smiled.  
Kurama woke from his dream clutching his sheets covered in a layer of  
  
sweat. His dream was horrible.  
"Hiei..." he whispered. He jumped out of bed and dialed Yusuke and  
Kuwabara and told them to meet at Genkai's temple.  
'I'm coming Hiei,'  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
Kurama searched the forest while Yusuke searched the lake, and Kuwabara comforted Yukina. Kurama didn't need to look long before he saw Yusuke's flare over the trees. Kurama ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He noticed that it just got colder. He didn't know if it was the weather or his fear for Hiei. Probably the latter. His lungs hurt and his body told him to stop, but he went anyway.  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
As he slowed down to where he saw Yusuke's flare come from, his breathe caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Does it kill  
  
There lying on the ground was Hiei in a curled position. Kurama ran to him and held him in his arms cradling his limp body. Blood ran down his face,  
and his arm was burned badly.  
  
Does it burn  
  
Kurama cried knowing that this would be the last time that he held his koi like this. Yusuke laid a hand on his shoulder, but Kurama didn't acknowledge it.  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
"Hn," Kurama looked up and saw Hiei's eyes opened, "I'm sorry," and then his eyes closed for the last time.  
  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Kurama watched as a black tear gem fell to the ground.  
"I'll go break the news," Yusuke's voice cracked. Kurama nodded as he  
  
sat there holding Hiei's body, while Botan took his love to Koenma sadly.  
  
Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
